Naruto, The Girl Next Door
by FoREverBaaaka
Summary: Naruto is always second to Sakura. She's plain compared to the 'star' of Konoha. She wonders why her boyfriend chose her instead of chasing Sakura. Where she looks pretty, Sakura looks gorgeous. When Naruto gets an A, Sakura gets an A plus . Watch how she deals with her life in Konoha High. FemNaruSasu. Originally EmoTayTay's story! I adopted it! : )
1. Homecoming King and Queen Nominees

_**IMPORTANT! **_

_**Hey Guys! This is just an sudden story I actually 'adopted!' It was originally EmoTayTay's story, but she said she couldn't really find a way to continue it and said she wanted someone to adopt it. So I jumped at the chance and will continue it! But I have changed a few things, so I guess it would be better to read the beginning before you jump to chapter eight or so if any of you has read her story. But I just want to torture you guys and update weekly with this story! I'm so nice aren't I? Lol!**_

**I don't own any of these characters! Not even Tsuki! She's EmoTayTay's character not mine!  
And I don't own Naruto either! **

**So I hope you like it! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **

**.: Homecoming Queen and King Nominees :.**

* * *

Naruto walked through the gates of Konohagakure High School. Her golden touched hair flying swiftly in the light breeze as her ice blue eyes looked over at the schools front door which she was approaching. A sudden breeze of the wind made her and almost everyone around her stop and cover their eyes which stung from the dry and humid air. Her orange school skirt –which she pre-ordered in advance- swayed violently in the wind as she let out a small scream and used an arm to prevent it from flipping inside out.

The wind had finally stopped and everyone around her acted like the wind was never there, which is quite usual. She sighed and dusted herself off and straightened her clothes. She heard quiet footsteps behind her, rearing closer to her, but she wasn't fooled. She knew who's footsteps they were, after spending almost her whole life with him, it's no surprise she would remember his footsteps.

"Hey, Naruto," the man behind her greeted and placed his arm on the top of her head, pressure irritating her brain.

She looked up and saw, her childhood friend, her 'brother,' her best friend, and her boyfriend. She smiled at him as he did the same and they laughed," Morning, Sasuke," she answered back at the teen. Sasuke Uchiha had pitch black hair that spiked out in the back of his head in an unusual way. His eyes were onyx colored and can be compared to a pitch black hole that seemed to have never ended. He may sound like an 'okay guy,' but no. Sasuke Uchiha is one of the best people you could ever fall in love with, well that actually depends on who likes him. Other than Naruto, all of his other fangirls seemed to be nuisance, troublesome, and down-right annoying. Naruto was his, and he was Naruto's, period. Nothing can change that fact, nothing. If Sasuke was Romeo and Naruto was Juliet, they would probably do the same and die, if it meant they could be together, forever in the afterlife of pure bliss.

Loud footsteps came after Sasuke's quiet ones, as the two's familiar friends came racing over to catch up to them," Oi! Naruto, Sasuke! Look what the press finally discovered!" she emit, waving over at them with a good-sized magazine in her hand. She had finally caught up to them and pushed the magazine's cover in front of their faces, almost hitting Sasuke's nose," look! Look!" she ordered and pointed a finger at the cover.

Sasuke winced at how close the magazine was and pushed further away so he can see the whole picture, and little lower for Naruto to see since she was shorter than Sasuke.

When the two had finally gotten the whole picture they both smirked at what the text had said.

It was a picture of their old childhood friend, Sakura Haruno, on a date with her one year boyfriend, Sai, sitting at a table right next to window at a fancy restaurant window.

The text was bold and in yellow letters and read:

**SAKURA HARUNO FOUND ON A DATE WITH SAI! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!?**

The three of them laughed, getting the attention of everyone else around them," The press are getting much slower nowadays," Naruto stated

The girl, Kayami nodded at Naruto's comment and started to calm down," They already had their one year anniversary and now the press finally finds out." Kayami chuckled

"Those two were really good at hiding it if you asked me," Sasuke chuckled as he pecked his girlfriend's lips for a small kiss and smiled," see you later, I'm heading to class!" he emit as he waved 'bye' at the two and started to walk off into another direction in another branch of the school.

Kayami and Naruto waved 'bye' to each other not long after Sasuke left when discussing about future plans and the homecoming dance. Kayami walked over to the gate to greet her other friends, Zetsu, and his girlfriend, Tsuki.

Naruto smiled and turned around to go into the main branch of the high school, as she walked past the glass doors and over to the shoe lockers. She went over to her locker, and opened the compartment, pulling out white indoor shoes and taking off her white sneakers. She put on the indoor shoes and placed her sneakers into the locker, as she closed the locker door and started to walk off.

She walked down the corridors and would greet some of her friends that passed by a 'hello.' She walked up the stairs and onto the second floor, it being more crowded because of no apparent reason. She sighed and continued to walk to her class on the second floor, trying to squeeze past some people to finally arrive at the door of her photography and modeling class. She slid the door open and close as she walked inside and took her usual seat next to the window which could see the building across from them. Coincidently, the exact room from the building across is Sasuke's Poetry class. So the two grew into a habit of sitting by the window so they could see glance at each other when class got boring.

A pink haired girl squealed into the room and hastily sat next to the blond girl, only to get up again and hug Naruto, who was surprised.

"Hi, Naruto! How's I been!? I missed you guys so much!" the pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno, her old childhood friend asked her

"Boring. How about you?" Naruto replied

"It was amazing! Sai took me to Italy, France, Spain…..,"

Sakura kept going on and on, as Naruto lost the interest when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She cocked her head to the side and slipped a hand into her pocket to pull out her phone. She flipped the phone opened and it revealed a text message.

Text Message From: Sasuke 

"_How's Barbie treating you? I bumped into Sai earlier. He kept on going on and on about the trip he went on with Sakura. It's really boring without you here!" _

_-Sasuke_

Naruto chuckled a little, nodding once in a while at Sakura's rambling, as she started to reply back to the raven.

_Message Sent_

Sasuke in poetry right across from Naruto, his phone vibrated as he was eager to look at Naruto's reply. He quickly flipped his phone opened and checked the message.

Text Message From: Naruto 

"_She's talking about Spain or something like that. You're so sweet, don't worry, it's boring over here as well"_

_-Naruto_

Sasuke smiled as he looked out of the window and saw the blonde looking back at him. The two laughed and waved at each other.

The loud speaker went off when the principle's voice echoed throughout the school.

"Ahem! Attention! We have the results for the Homecoming dance's King and Queen nominees," Naruto's class cheered as everything outside when hectic as well," we shall start with the princesses! Nominees for Queen are: Hinata Hyuga, Tsuki, Naruto Uzumaki, Deidara, and Sakura Haruno," Naruto and Sakura gasped at their names being called out for the nominees. The class cheered as they shouted the two's names out loud, as some girls were quite disappointed they didn't make nominee this year. Naruto looked out the window and saw Sasuke give her two thumbs up and a smile on his face. Naruto smiled back and gave him two thumbs up as well, as her attention was taken from Sasuke to Sakura.

"Naruto! Yay! We both made nominee!" she cheered and held her hands. Naruto smiled at her as the loud speaker made sounds again.

"Alright, alright! Be quiet! I can hear you all from the principle's office, would you like to hear it with me?" the class laughed as the principle continued," the nominees for King are: Kiba Inuzuka," at that name all the guys next door started hooting and dog howls were heard," Zetsu, Sasuke Uchiha," the girls started to scream," Itachi Uchiha, and Sai!" all the boys started to scream and shout out the names that were called out. As Naruto looked out the window yet, again, and saw a shocked Sasuke. She laughed as Sasuke turned his head and stared at her in embarrassment, even though she didn't know why he was embarrassed, it was funny to her anyway.

All of the cheers from everyone in the class made her happy, but the happiness wasn't big enough to cover the sorrow.

* * *

After school, Sasuke was waiting in the usual spot next to the gate for Naruto, as the blond haired girl saw him and ran over, always looking at the ground and never looked up at him to say a 'hello' or a 'sup.' Sasuke knew something was up when Naruto lunged at his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, as she started to weep," Why was I nominated next to Sakura! I could never win against her and I know that!" as she cried harder into the other's school blazer.

**Flash Back**

A six year-old, little girl sat on top of her mother's lap, as the women combed her daughter's hair," Mommy?" the little girl called out, her eyeballs trying to look as high as they can to see her mother's face.

"Yes, Sweetie," she replied while running a hand through the golden hair.

"You were a queen?"

The women laughed at the question and nodded," I wasn't a real queen, but I was the Homecoming Queen," she replied, pinning a bobby pin in the girl's hair.

"Homecoming Queen?"

"Uhuh, and your daddy was the king," she said as she grabbed locks of the little girls hair.

"When I grow older, can I be Queen just like you, Mommy?" the girl asked cocking her head to the side.

Once again, the women laughed," Why sure you can, you can be anything you want?!" she stated," now don't move, I'm trying to get this part nice and pretty," the mother gently scolded.

The little girl laughed and slightly nodded as she sat on her mother's lap, waiting for the outcome of the hairdo her mother was trying to make.

The next morning, the little girl ran downstairs, eager to eat her mother's wonderful breakfast that she always whipped.

But this morning, there was no breakfast on the table. There was no redhead women who she called 'mother' standing over at the counter to great her daughter a warm and sweet 'Good Morning, Dear,' the only thing she saw, was her mother's red crimson hair scattered all over the floor.

The little girl gasped and ran over to scattered hair and found her mother lying on the cold, hard, marble floor, immobile. Naruto kneeled next to her mother and shook the women," Mommy?" she asked, a little scared," Mommy? Are you okay?" she asked again. She shook harder as the redhead still didn't move," Mommy!?" Naruto called over and over again, and still got no movement from the women next to her.

Naruto quickly stood up on her feet and ran over to the door, slamming it open and running out of the house and over to their neighbors.

She banged on the door early on a weekend morning as the door opened soon after and Mikoto was revealed to the blond. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, gasped and asked," Naruto!? What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"M-Mommy's not moving!" she informed the lady

Mikoto raised a worried brow and asked another question," What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Mommy lying on the cold floor, and she- she won't move, I called out a lot of times, but she still won't move," Naruto screamed and started to sob.

"Naruto, Naruto, it's going to be okay, I'm sure she just fainted or something," Mikoto smiled, come inside, Uncle Fugaku and I will go over and look at her," she said, leading Naruto inside the house.

Sasuke walked down the stairs to see what all the ruckus was and saw a crying Naruto. Mikoto looked at her also six year old son and said," take care of Naruto, Sasuke. We need to go check on something," she informed him and led Naruto over to him.

Sasuke nodded and took Naruto in his arms and watched as Mother and Father were out of the house in two minutes.

* * *

Fugaku, Sasuke's father, came back to the Uchiha household and looked at the three children in sorrow, Sasuke, Itachi, and mostly Naruto. He told them to get in the car and he'll drive them to the hospital where Kushina, Naruto's mother's name. Sasuke and Itachi held Naruto all the way over to the hospital and walked with her into her mother's hospital room, where her father, Minato cried next to the bed. Kushina's face was covered with a small white sheet as no I.V. bags were hung. Minato looked over at Naruto and opened his arms and asked her to come over to him. With no hesitation, Naruto left Itachi and Sasuke and hoped into Minato's arms.

"Naruto…," he cried," my little girl," he continued," Mommy's gone, she's in a better place now," he said, as the Uchiha family watched them and Mikoto couldn't resist to shed tears as well.

That day, was probably the day Naruto cried the most in her life. And after that day, Naruto fell into silence, her happy personality devoured and covered by sorrow, and she seemed to have, lost her voice.

* * *

**Oh gawd I finally finished! It took me a while but I had it under control, Lol. **

**Please Review and tell me if you like it or not! Please! Motivations would help a lot, especially after injuring one of my fingers, I pulled on something so it's not serious lol. So don't forget to review! Please!**

**Thank you~su!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **


	2. She's the Star

**Hey guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssss sssssssssss! Sorry I left, BUT I AM BACK! Lol  
Missed me? Lolol just kidding. **

**Oh yeah, decided, the story won't be as different as the original! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes, review and enjoy! :D**

* * *

**.: She's the Star In the Scene:. **

Sakura woke up one early morning before school. Her alarm clock rang only a few moments ago, as she woke up with a frown on her face. She always had to wake up earlier than most people. She spends quite a while applying makeup on, brushing her teeth, taking a show, getting changed, eating breakfast, packing her stuff, and finally going out the door.

Naruto was still sleeping in her cozy room next door and Sasuke on the left of Naruto's house. Naruto's house was between Sasuke's and Sakura, giving them an opportunity to hang around and play all the times when they were kids. But it all changed when Sakura had gotten scouted.

**-Flashback- **

"Sasuke! Could you hand the that shovel right there next to you?" Naruto called out to him and pointed at a red shovel that was lying on the sand next to him.

"Why? Use the blue one!" He said, handing her the blue shovel that was in his hand.

"Because! Sasuke! The blue one will ruin the castle! It's too big!" She shouted at his stupidity.

Sasuke grunted and put the blue shovel down and picked up the red one next to him, handing it to Naruto as she smiled and took it out of his hand.

Sakura was a few meters away, running up to them from the ocean, carrying mounds of sea shells in her arms. They were all beautiful and bright colored, some ranging from big to small, and light to dark colored.

"Look, look, look guys! I found so many!" she yelled over at them and showed them all of the shells she collected in her arms. The three of them marveled at the beauty in her arms as they all smiled.

Sakura then squatted down next to them, taking a quick glance at Sasuke before getting cozy and laying the shells on the sand.

"Excuse me, little one." The three all jerked from their happiness when a middle-aged women called out to the three of them, or just, Sakura.

The three turned around and looked at her. She was tall and lean, with her skin tanned to the perfect tone. The only thing she wore was a black two piece bikini with white sandals and some shades. She lowered her sunglasses so that they could all see she was looking at Sakura and Sakura only.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura between them as she cocked her head to the side and said," Me?" the women nodded and walked closer to them.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a model?" she asked as she squatted down in front of her. Sakura looked at her two friends before shaking her head.

"No, why are you asking, Ma'am?"

"You have this very strong vibe and aura that makes people want to look at you and not take their eyes away." The women smiled, making the pink haired girl blush slightly," you'd be a great model!" she said enthusiastically.

"Really!?" Sakura's eyes widened and glittered with sparkles as she stood up quickly. The women nodded.

"Yeah, what do you think? Wanna go for the gold?"

Sakura quickly nodded with her fist clenched to her chest. The women smiled at her one last time before standing up and looking around," Where are your parents? I'd like to speak to them about you."

Naruto hesitated for a second but then tugged at Sakura's once piece swimsuit, her eyes shining with fresh tears," Sakura? You're leaving us? I don't want you to leave! You're like family to me, and my family won't be complete without you!"

Sakura smiled down at Naruto and squatted down again," I know Naruto, but think of it like this way, I'll always be back! And I'll call you and Sasuke every day and every night. I'll always write you, and I'll come and visit! I could never forget about you two! You're like family too!" she hugged her before pulling away and saying," I promise I'll do everything I said!"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked looking at her and Naruto. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, pinky promises!" the three laughed and hooked their pinkies together before Sakura left the two of them with the middle aged women to her parents.

Three years went by, and Sakura didn't call, write, or visited.

**-Flashback End-**

It's been three hours since Sakura woke up and Naruto had finally finished her breakfast that she received not too long ago. She happily slurped the rest of her ramen noodles in her mouth and down her throat before jumping off her chair and walking over to the counter, placing her bowl down and walking over to the door and slipping on her shoes.

Her father, Minato, walked down the room and smiled at her, looking at the counter and looking back.

"Ramen again I see," he chuckled and shook his head," I swear, you can marry ramen one day," the two laughed.

"You're sure right!" she laughed some more. Sasuke opened the already unlocked door and found the two laughing their heads off, and he eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh, good morning to you, Sasuke," Minato calmed his nerves down and waved to him.

Sasuke waved back to the blond man and greeted him back," Back from your work already? That was quick," Sasuke stated

"Yeah, I got it cut off short, you know how I miss you two a lot, he laughed as he walked over to the counter to wash Naruto's bowl and chopsticks," and I'm wondering," the two watched as he turned on the water and started to scrub the dirty dishes," it must be something big seeing that my little tomboy girl wearing pretty clothes and makeup. She even did her hair today! Haven't seen that since…," Naruto was wearing a short orange miniskirt with back high boots and also a black fishnet shirt with a white shirt covering it. Her hair was tied into a beautiful bun that resembled a yellow rose. Her make up made her eyes pop and her lips plump and juicy that Sasuke could barely resist looking away from.

The room was silent for a while, as Naruto stared at her father before looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at her and got the message as he rubbed the back of his head," Um, yeah, Naruto and I are candidates for Homecoming King and Queen," he announced, making Minato drop his things and turn off the water.

He looked back quickly with wide eyes, making the two teens raise a brow," Wait right here you two!" he said as he took a yellow cloth and wiped his hands dry before throwing it back onto the counter and running upstairs. They both heard the closet door opening and then closing before stomping took over again.

Minato came down with a beautiful dress in his hands. It was a pale shade of orange. The fabric was smooth and comfortable, it also came with long white gloves that were lied folded on top of everything, and on top of that, a beautiful sapphire necklace.

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened with shock and glory," It was your mother's dress to the dance. She did everything for it to stay clean and beautiful for you to wear when you grew up," He smiled at them," you're going to wear this right?" he asked

Naruto put her hands over her mouth as the two men watched her with smiles on her face. Naruto couldn't help but let a few tears form on the tips of her eyes, as she smiled and nodded violently," Thank You!" she said as she went over and hugged her dad in a tight embrace.

He chuckle and hugged her back with one arm," You're welcome, Sweetie," he said.

"Come on, Dope, not to ruin the moment, but we're going to be late at this rate," Sasuke said as he clicked his tongue and pointed to the clock behind them.

The two chuckled and pulled away," Alright, see you later, Dad," Naruto smiled and planted a kiss on her father's cheek.

"See you," Sasuke said as Minato waved at both of them.

"Alright."

Naruto locked arms with Sasuke and headed out the door with her bag in her hand. Minato looked at the two walk off the lawn and disappear from sight. Then he sighed and locked the door with a smile on his face.

"So, if your dad gets a kiss on the cheek, what do I get?" Sasuke teasingly asked

"A punch in the arm," Naruto asked annoyingly, but then she couldn't keep the act up and just laughed away with Sasuke's reaction," I'm just kidding," she calmed down and smiled," I'll give ya something," she winked and went on her tip toes to reach his height and quickly pecked his lips," good morning, Teme," she laughed.

Sasuke smirked with triumph and they both continued to walk to school.

The two walked over to the front gates of the school ten minutes later to find a swarm of students huddle around, no one else, but the pink headed bitch.

"I'm very excited, there will be a new movie coming out called_ Konoha's Demon Attack_ with the starring role as me," she said with confidence.

Ino, the reporter, nodded and said," Well you heard it from the star of the scene herself! This is Ino Yamanaka from GTN News, signing off!" she winked and saluted away with two fingers.

* * *

**Yayayayyayayy Finshed! **

**Hoped you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!  
LOLOL THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! CX **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes. **


End file.
